The New Beginning
by Icystorm'20
Summary: One night Stiles and Scott go into the woods in a search for a dead body...and what they found, is nothing they expected. Scott is bitten and turned into a werewolf, Stiles must help Scott with these new abilities. a moody Derek show up in their lives. Genderbent#mates#
1. Chapter 1

Scott McCall was doing his new bedtime ritual. It consisted of him, threading his lacrosse stick and doing pull-ups and sit-ups. The placement practice for the lacrosse team was on the first day of school and he wanted to make it first line this year, Scott stopped suddenly when he heard a weird noise coming from outside. His mother was on a night shift, leaving him alone at the house . At first, he thought he was imagining things and continued his workout, only to stop when he heard the noise continue. He did what any normal person would do right? He went outside to check it out.

Once Scott armed himself with his baseball bat, He went outside and stood on the porch. He didn't see or hear anything suspicious and chalked it up to him being nervous about the placement tomorrow. " Maybe it was just my imagination" he thought, but as soon as he was about to turn around a body suddenly fell in front of him hanging upside down. It resulted not only him, but also the other person screaming at each other and almost being scared half to death. It took a second for both persons to realize they knew each other.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?" Scott questioned the girl. He was still holding onto his bat while still trying to catch his breath.

"You weren't answering your phone!" She told him, as if that's the reason why she was hanging upside down. She noticed the bat in Scott's hand. "Why do you have a bat?"

Scott put down the bat. "I thought you were a predator." He explained to her. Stiles couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "Yes, laugh at your best friend, who could've almost killed you." He said sarcastically.

Once Stiles was done with her laughing fit, she explained her reasoning. "I know it's late, but you're going to want to hear this. My Dad left 20 minutes ago because a dispatch called. Not only him, but every officer in the state!" She said with excitement in her eyes.

"What for?"

"Two joggers found a dead body in the woods." She told him before flipping onto the ground landing on her feet. Scott looks over at her.

"A dead body?"

"No, a body of water...yes dumbass a dead body." She responded, while climbing over the railing of the porch.

A murder?"

"No one knows. Except that she's girl about 25 years old." Scott gives her a questioning look.

"If they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Stiles begins to have a smile form on her face.

"That's the best part...They only found half of the freaking body." Scott saw as that smile changed into a mischievous one.

It wasn't long before they reached the Beacon Hills Preserve. Stiles jumped out her jeep and grabbed her flashlight, while Scott walked slowly behind. He seriously didn't want to be there, and he made that known, "Are we seriously doing this?"

Stiles and Scott may have done a lot of stupid shit in their childhood, but nothing was as extreme as to looking for a dead body!

"Oh, come on. You always bitching about how nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles said to him. Both were walking deeper into woods and trying not to fall and hurt themselves. Scott completely ignored his friend's remark.

"But I wanted to get a goodnight's sleep before the placement practice." Scott explained.

"oh sure because it takes a lot of effort to be a benchwarmer."

"No, I'm going to make first line this year" Scott countered confidently, "I've been practicing and training."

In the darkness, he could hear Stiles laughing, "that's the spirit, anyone can dream. Even if it is unrealistic and pathetic."

They come across a hill and began to climb up. There was a moment of silence until Scott spoke again. " Which part of the body are we looking for?"

"erm… I didn't even think about that." Stiles admitted.

"Ok. So, what if the killer is still out here?" He asked already knowing his friend's answer.

"Also, something I didn't think of." Scott stopped to use his inhaler.

"Glad to see you thought this through all the way. Maybe the one with asthma should have the flashlight." Scott informed her. Once they got to the top, Stiles noticed officers and their dogs in the distance and quickly dragged herself and Scott to the ground.

Then Stiles randomly jumped up and began running. She was a good runner and could hear her friend calling out for her, but she knew he wouldn't catch up to her. She really didn't know where she was going until she ran right into a random officer and their dog. Admittingly, this surprised her, and she fell to the ground as a light shined in her face. "Wait a minute," a voice she recognized said. "This delinquent is mine." The Sheriff took place of the officer.

"Hi daddy." She said sweetly. Her father gives her a hard look, while shining the light her face. "Where's your partner in crime?" He questioned her. She gives him an innocent look.

"Who? Scott? He's at home getting ready for the placement practice tomorrow."

The Sheriff gives her a doubtful look, only to call out for Scott, but he didn't get a reply. Looking back at Stiles, "Do you listen to all my calls?"

"Just the entertaining ones." Stiles answered sheepishly.

"Come on, young lady, we need to have a talk about invasion of privacy." With that being said, he escorted her back to the jeep. Stiles could only hope that Scott would be alright.

—

The next morning, Stiles rushed to school to see the bite mark that Scott somehow acquired last night after running into a frighten deer and a wild animal. The bite was on Scott's side banged up. "What do you think did it?" She asked in attempt to touch it. Scott smacked her hand away.

"I heard howling. It was probably a wolf."

Stiles snickered a bit before responding. "haha um no, Impossible. California hasn't had wolves in like 60 years."

"I know what I heard stiles." they begin walking towards the school, until Scott gives her some more news. " You won't believe this unless I tell you that I found the other half of the body."

This grabbed Stiles' attention. "Holy Shit, that's like the coolest thing ever to happen," Stiles notices a particular guy walking in their direction. It was Landon Martin, Stiles long time crush since 3rd grade. "But not as cool as birth of Landon Martin," She said boldly. "Hi, Landon you look like," The red-haired boy walks right by without acknowledging her. "You're going to ignore me." She mumbled.

She turned her attention back to Scott who told there with a grin on his face. "Oh, shut it." She told him.

—  
Stiles wasn't one for paying attention in class. Her ADHD made sure of that. She was more excited about how they were going back out into the woods after the placement practice. While looking at her syllabus, she heard a noise coming from Scott as if he were in pain. Just as she was about to see if he was alright, the principal came in with a new student. "This is Allison Argent. Please make her feel welcomed."

Stiles, then noticed that Scott randomly handed the girl a pen as she sat behind him. Also, the fact that Scott hadn't stopped staring at her and had a stupid look on his face. Aww, my Scott just got bitten by the lovebug.

—  
As per tradition Stiles attended Scott's placement practice. Scott considered her his good luck and Stiles didn't mind cheering on her friend. What caught her eye at the practice was Landon sitting with the new girl. "Unbelievable, she hasn't been here for a day and already has Landon right in her lap. Talk about unfair." Stiles observed quietly to Scott.

Scott looks at the two but didn't see any romantic agendas happening. "You know what they say. Beautiful people stick together." Scott told her.

Stiles punches him in the arm. "Just for that I hope Jackson gets you in the face." She said with a smile. "But good luck though." She sat with the crowd and watched the practice.

It was a rough start at first. Scott did get hit numerous of times, but at least it wasn't the face. It wasn't until after a good yell from the coach that Scott started to be amazing. He was flipping over the players or running up against them with a vengeance. It was kind of scary, but that didn't stop her from cheering on her best friend.

—  
After, the placement practice was over they were back in the woods. Stiles and Scott both splashed through the creek with a lack of grace as Scott explained what happened to him on the field. " I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

Stiles asked, "smell things? Pft like what?" Scott stood beside her and smelled the air.

"Like the mint - mojito gum in your pocket." He said simply.

"I don't have any min-" She starts before her hand touches a gum wrapper from her jacket pocket. Scott gives her a smirk, which she ignores and says "so all of this started with a bite"

Scott then randomly stops at a spot. "It was right here, when I dropped it." He told her. He ran his fingers through the ground and found nothing. Scott didn't understand. It was the exact same place where he dropped his inhaler and came across the other half of the body.

"It doesn't even seem like you need it anymore." Stiles told him."Sure, but doesn't change the fact that my mom is going to kill me" Stiles gave him that.

"So, you're saying everything that has happened so far started because of the bite?" She asked him.

"Yes, what if it's some type of infection. You know, where once the body is done with the adrenaline rush and I go into a coma?" Scott begins to panic. Stiles thinks for a minute.

"You know I heard of this before. I think I know what it is." She said with a straight face. She places her hands on her hips.

"Well..." Scott said trying not to freak out anymore.

"Sounds like lycanthropy."

"What is that bad?"

"Oh yes, it's the worse, but its only once a month." She informed him.

"Once a month?" Scott questioned. Stiles gives him a mocking wolf howl. This resulted in her getting punched in the arm.

"Come on! It's not funny." Scott told her, while she laughed.

"Haha, You're the one that swears he heard a wolf howl. Maybe it was trying to give you it's location."

Scott rolled his eyes. "I don't believe you." He begins to walk away.

"Hey, who knows you could be a werewolf come Friday night." Stiles said following him.

"What's Friday night?"

"A full moon." Scott gives her a glare. Stiles holds her hands up in the defense position, "All I got to say is expect to find me in shop class making silver bullets."

That remark earned her a spot in a chokehold by Scott. Stiles was laughing and making at Scott away until she noticed a man watching them from the distance. Scott didn't seem to notice, but before Stiles could tell her friend the man walked in their direction.

"What are you doing here?" It wasn't a pleasant-sounding voice. Scott released her and stood in front of Stiles. When none of teens spoke, the man did again. "This is private property."

"Sorry, man we didn't know." She told him. She grabbed onto Scott's arm.

"Yeah, we were looking for something..." Scott trailed, noticing how the man was glaring at them. "But it wasn't that important." He concluded, his voiced filled with nerves.

The man glanced at Scott for a moment before his eyes laid on Stiles. Once, their eyes met, they both felt a pull from each other. Almost as if the other was trying to call out to the other. The man gives Stiles an intense stare, before tossing Scott's missing inhaler and walking away.

There was a moment of silence, "Dude, that was Derek Hale, remember?" Stiles gasped in amazement. By the look on Scott's face she could tell he didn't. She rolled her eyes at her friend's lack of knowledge. "He's only a few years older than us." She explained, "His family died in a house fire, 10 years ago."

"I wonder what he is doing back." Scott wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I have to say he is fucking hot."

Scott rolled his eyes at her, "Come on, I'm going to be late for work." Scott told her.

As they walked, Stiles felt like someone was watching them and she looked back to see Derek watching them. Just like before she felt a pull towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the second day of the placement practice for Scott. Apparently, there was a party and Scott had asked Allison to go with him, stiles didn't think it was a good idea and, the news she heard made her nervous. She desperately tried to tell Scott, but he kept ignoring her.

She spotted him and yelled at him "Scott, Scott wait up!" he turned around and said "Stiles, I am playing the first elimination. Can't it wait?" Just hold on, I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!"

Scott signed "I have to go Stiles" stiles kept trying to tell him "but Scott wait, you won't believe it. It was a wolf"

"Stiles! I said not now!" Scott roared at her, before getting on the field.

She was surprise that voice even came from Scott's body. It wasn't like Scott. She tried to grab at him, but he managed to avoid her grip. She signed and sat at the bench. The game practice started, and she couldn't believe her eyes, Scott was being amazing, she couldn't explain how. She went home and started researching, and what she found was intense. There were all these different types of stories on how in the early centuries people did wolf hunting along with the witch-trials. She saw a picture of a werewolf, during a full moon, with blood running down its mouth and sadly it wasn't the wolf that scared her. It was the dead body in its arms and the grinning face it was making. Stiles didn't notice she was holding her breath, until a soft gasp escaped her mouth. Was Scott capable of doing this?

She was in such a deep thought, that the sound of someone knocking on her door surprised her. Once she recovered, she was greeted by a happy best friend. "Guess who made first line." He asked her rhetorically, walking in her room. Stiles was happy for him, but there were bigger issues that needed to be addressed.

Scott noticed how jumpy and hyper stiles seemed and asked, "How much Adderall have you had today?" stiles responded "a lot, doesn't matter. just listen." "Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?"

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." "Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day, right?" "Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?" "What is it then?" stiles start saying "Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf and the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why wolfs howl?"

Scott asks "Should I?" Stiles says "It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So, if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of them." Scott looks confused "A whole pack of wolves?" Stiles says "No, Werewolves Scott" Scott is starting to get angry "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I am picking up Allison in an hour." Stiles says "I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible."

Scott says "Yeah, so I made a good shot" stiles looks at Scott "No, you made an incredible shot, I mean - The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People don't just suddenly do that overnight and there's the vision, the senses and don't even think I didn't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore. Scott exclaimed "Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Scott, I don't think you should go to that party. You should cancel it right now" Stiles said carefully. Scott looked at her like she had lost her mind.

Scott's body began to shake with aggravation. Stiles didn't like how her friend was acting.

"I'm serious. You have been very agitated and you all but roared at me today." She explained to him, "Scott, I'm scared, that you're going to do something you're going to regret."

"No, I won't. I can control it. I didn't hurt anyone." Scott rationalized.

"That may be true-" Stiles began, but she suddenly found herself up against the wall. It happened all so fast she didn't know how it happened.

All she knew was that in front of her was Scott's eyes were glowing yellow and his hand wrapped around her neck, breathing heavily.

"Scott?" She struggled out.

Hearing his name, seemed to snap Scott out of whatever he was in. Scott face turned to guilt. "I'm sorry Stiles," He told her letting her go, "But I'm not going to miss this date with Allison." With that Scott left the room.

It took a moment for Stiles to regain control of her breathing. She looked around the room and saw that her chair was thrown to the other side of the room. As she picked it up, she noticed that there were three slash marks across the chair. "Oh damn", she thought to herself.

—

Stiles arrived at the party and wasn't surprised to see Scott and Allison. she knew Scott wasn't going to listen. She hopes that he doesn't wolf-out. Everything seemed to be going fine until out of nowhere a light was in her face. Outside the window the light of the full moon was shining from behind the clouds. She frantically searched for find Scott, while not trying not to panic she did see him, and it looked like he was in pain, She tried to follow him with her eyes, but with everyone moving around she lost sight of him. This can't be good, she thought.

It was crowded in the house, but Scott was nowhere to be seen and Allison was completely unhappy and seemed to as she caught a ride with someone else. Scott just about screwed things up.

Once she stood outside trying to figure out where Scott was, she was roughly grabbed and suddenly she was up against a tree. Was confronted with a very pissed Derek. He had her arm twisted from behind her. She felt drawn to him, but she ignored it.

"What is with people manhandling me?" She asked. Derek didn't bother answering the question.

"Where is he?" Derek said. Stiles struggled to get out of his grip, but it didn't seem to work, and Derek made it known. "Don't even bother. Now answer the question." "I don't know." She lied. She felt attracted towards him, like a pull and it felt tighter and stronger than before. She felt like he knew she was lying. She looked into his piercing green eyes, "uh the woods?" She told him.

In a flash, he was gone. She felt the pain from the twisting of the arm. She questions why Derek was interested in Scott and why the hell every time he was around that annoying feeling happened.

—

Early the next day, Stiles received an anonymous text of Scott's location. She found him without a problem, he was wondering down the road in nothing, but his underwear. He is lucky, she brought him a change of clothes.

"You should've heard him." Scott raved, settling into the jeep, "He sounded like a lunatic. Saying I needed to learn how to control it."

The events that happened in her room, flashed into Stiles' mind. Last night Scott had indeed turn into a werewolf. Not a full one but a half one. He wasn't alone though.

"He saved your life, maybe we should hear him out." Stiles told him, but her friend wasn't listening. He kept going on about the woods.

"And apparently there are hunters and they hunt and kill my kind." Scott went on. Stiles remembered reading about how there were werewolf hunters as well.

"And then there's Allison. She probably hates me now..." Scott finally stopped his tangent.

" Ugh. I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just - Tell her the truth and - Revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' werewolf." Scott gives her a look "Okay, bad idea. Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I must, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I could do it." Stiles told him. Scott shakes his head chuckles.

—

It was Monday and Scott still hadn't figured out what he was going to tell Allison. Therefore, he resorted in avoiding her throughout the day.

"I may have just blown my chance with her." Scott whined to Stiles. They both stood outside the school and noticed Allison walking. Allison noticed the two and had a pissed off look on her face.

"Maybe not, unless I have anything to say about it." Stiles told him. She gave her friend a push into Allison's direction. She watched Scott stumble over to Allison. Scott gave Stiles a death glare and she waved it away. The conversation between the two of them didn't seem that bad. In fact, once Allison walked away both Scott and Allison had a smile on their face.

"I take that's she giving you another chance." Stiles said. Scott nodded as they watched her walk away.

"See, nothing to worry about." Stiles assured her friend, but then she noticed Scott's face paling. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Allison's father...he- he was in the wood last night. He was the one who shot me. He's a hunter." Scott informed her.

_**hello~this is my first story ever so I hope is good so far, but would love to hear what you guys think. even ideas or stuff that you guys may wanna add, might help. but hope you enjoy it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Scott is leaning against a locker breathing heavily, Stiles shows up and questions "Did you apologize?" Scott nodded and they began walking into the field. Stiles smiles and says, "Everything is good then right?" Scott says "No, remember her father is a hunter. Who tried to kill me might I add." "but did he recognize you?" Stiles pats his back "Then no harm, no foul." "Gee, thanks." He told her, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anything, I can do to help." She replied with a grin on her face.

While Stiles watched the practice, she felt the same presence she felt at the party and the same day she and Scott were looking for his inhaler. _Why is he here?_ She didn't have to look to know that Derek was somewhere watching them. Scott must've felt it too because he looked right at her before getting tackled by Jackson Whittemore. She winced as she heard the impact. "Come on Scott, shake it off!" She cheered toward her friend.

It was about a second before Scott got up and his whole demeanor changed. It changed all together like he was a different person. When the Coach blew the whistle again, the practice commenced. Only this time it looked like no one was able to touch Scott. It wasn't until Scott ran into Jackson head on did Stiles realize what was happening. The impact was hard and rough. Jackson's body flew into the air and caused him to land on his back.

While, the rest of the team circled around the fallen player, Scott ran off leaving Stiles to follow. She got into the locker room; Stiles could actually see her friend shifting.

"Get away from me!" Scott told her. He was struggling to keep calm, but it wasn't working. He tried to get away, but Stiles stupidly followed.

"Scott? Buddy. It's fine, just stay calm." Stiles told him while trying to stay calm herself. Scott lets a groaning sound.

"Stiles, you need to leave." Scott warned her again, before disappearing. There was nothing, but silence. It didn't make Stiles feel any better.

"Scott?"

A growling sound answered her, and she lets out a small gasp. Up on top of the lockers, stood a wolf-Scott and it looked like he was ready to rip her to pieces. She began to move slowly; Scott mimicked her moves. Almost as if he dared her to run and that's exactly what she did. "Scott! Stop!" She called out to him, but it was no use. The wolf had taken over and here she was about to die.

She knew she couldn't just let her enraged wolf friend loose on campus, she had to find some way to stop him. She grabbed the first thing she saw the fire extinguisher. She quickly turned around and begin spraying it towards the wolf. As she stepped out into the hallway, there stood Derek.

For some reason, that made her feel safe, but at the same time she also felt that if Scott even appeared still wolfed out, Derek would end him.

"What's going on?" He asked her. She knew he knew what was going on, she felt it because of that pull.

"Oh, uh just giving Scott a bit of a cool down." She replied with a huffed breath and a smile.

"With a fire extinguisher?"

"Don't question my methods." She advised him. He took a step towards her, but she waved him away. "No! uh…Scott doesn't want to people to see him looking ridiculous." He gives her a questioning look. Very lame Stiles.

Derek could smell the fear coming from her. He knew what was going on. The problem was he wasn't sure if it was because she feared him or what was happening with Scott.

"Stiles?" Scott called out to her. Stiles looked over at Derek almost as if she wanted to run towards him, but something held her back. Derek noticed this as well as he watched her go back into the room. Derek knew he was going to have to deal with the beta one way or another and there was also the connection he couldn't ignore with the girl. She was beautiful. He had his work cut out for him.

"Scott?" She saw Scott sitting on the bench in the room. Scott got up and hugged her.

"Oh, thank God." Stiles gives him a small laugh.

"Nothing a fire extinguisher can't fix." She joked holding up her weapon of choice, "But I do have some news. I read that aggression or anger can trigger a shift."

Scott looked at her like she was stupid, "In case, you haven't noticed lacrosse is a very aggressive sport."

She nodded her head, "Well, it's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're going to have to get out of the game." Scott says looking worried "but i am first line"

Stiles signs "Not anymore"

—

Stiles headed home and found Derek Hale, standing by her window. She felt that connection again. It was almost as if he was calling out to her. Trying to ignore the feeling, "How did you get in here?"

Derek pointed at the window. "It was unlocked and before you ask. I simply followed your scent." Stiles wasn't sure wither she should be appalled or flattered. "I know you're feeling this connection that we have to each other." He said simply. Stiles was sort of happy that she wasn't just imagining it.

"Uh yea, what is it?" She asked him. He walked over to her and Stiles slowly backed into her chair causing her to sit right in it. Derek squatted down to her level. Stiles nearly freaked.

"To keep it simple. You and I are soul-bonded." He told her. Stiles looked confused at him.

"You mean like soul mates?" She said wanting some clarification. Derek nods his head. "Like married?" Derek shook his head.

"No, we haven't done anything to actually establish a relationship. There are two steps for it to become a permanent thing. The exchange of the blood and the exchange of an object." He explained to her.

Stiles stared at him before busting out into laughter, "Ha-ha...nice joke" She told him, "First Scott wolf ish abilities and now you..." She laughed hysterically, "You're telling me we're soul-bonded."

"We are." Derek told her, clearly not amused at the reaction, "How else would you explain what you're feeling towards me."

"A result of a sleepless night?" Derek clenched his jaw, "Oh, wow you...your serious. Please don't say like wedding rings."

Derek gave a concerned expression as Stiles bounced from one subject to the next, "No. It can be anything." He said. He pulled out a triskelion shaped necklace from his pocket and placed it in her hand. "Wear this and keep it on. It's the only thing that allows us to communicate with each other. We can hear each other's thoughts and feel each other's emotions. If you take it off the link will be broken, later on we might not need it anymore but for now wear it."

Stiles shook her head pushing the chair away from him, "Uh, nope no thanks."

Derek grabbed onto the both armrests, preventing her from moving farther away, "We either do this the easy way or the hard way." He told her.

She stared at him. How can she even take this? Shouldn't this kind of thing be taken slow and steady? "Think of it as a way of me knowing if you're in danger of Scott attacking you again." He was getting impatient.

"You knew about that?"

Derek nodded his head. "If I hadn't felt it through the bond, your heart gave you away." He told her casually. "Are you going to put it on or not?"

Stiles figured she wouldn't have a choice in the matter, so she casted the necklace around her neck. Derek gives her a small smile. Suddenly, Stiles felt everything Derek felt. A sense of happiness and longing, but there was also a sense of fear.

"Funny, what I'm feeling from you doesn't match your expression." She told him, with a small smile. Derek eyes widened at the girl's statement. Stiles noticed the awkwardness and quickly handed him something in return. "Here, I have this black and silver ring i can give you." She placed it in his hands.

"Good, now that just leaves one more thing."

"What's that?"

Derek leaned over and kissed her. It was surprising. It was slow and sweet almost as if he was holding back, but Stiles couldn't help to notice that she wasn't exactly pushing him away. He suddenly stopped and quickly left out the window. This left a confused Stiles alone. Slow and steady my ass, she thought.

—

Later that evening Stiles and Scott were on video chat.

"What's the news on Jackson?" Scott asked her. They were both in their rooms supposed to be working on homework, but with the two of them it rarely happened.

"Coach said that his shoulder was dislocated, and he might not be able to play on Saturday. Meaning you my friend will be expected to play. I, however, feel otherwise. I don't think you should." She told him.

"Stiles, I cannot not play." He told her. Stiles shook her head at him.

"Yeah, but you can't go around breaking every lacrosse player there is either." She pointed out to him.

"There's got to be a way for me to control it." Scott told her, but she didn't hear him. The connection began to get trashy and Stiles sees a shadow in the background behind Scott. She quickly begins to type him a quick message.

"It looks like someone is behind you?" Scott reads the message a loud before get thrown into a wall. In front of him stood Derek.

"If you even think about playing Saturday or shifting and attacking Stiles again. I'll kill you myself." He warned Scott.

—

Scott had a look of dread on his face when he came from meeting with the Coach.

"What did he say?" Stiles asked him as they were walking. "Coach said he will bench me if I don't play on Saturday." Scott said still processing the news.

"What? He can't do that." Stiles exclaimed. As they were about to turn the corner Stiles noticed her dad and another officer talking to the principal. She pulled him back around the corner as they both peeked around the corner. "What are they saying?" She asked him.

Scott uses his super hearing to hear the sheriff talking about establishing a curfew for people under 18. Scott relayed her the message. "That's complete bullshit. I don't doubt Derek would kill someone but then again we don't know him." Soul-bonded or not, Stiles wasn't exactly sure what to believe when it came to Derek, but if her attended was a killer, she was sure as hell not going to let him get away with murder. "We have to find the other half." She told Scott. Scott for once agreed.

—

"You'd think we would have learned our lesson the first time when we came out here." Scott told her. They were in the woods again and came across a burned house. On the mailbox the name Hale appears. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" Scott asked her.

"Scott, we can't have a killer roaming around free. We just need to find the half of the body. Once we do that. We call it in, and Derek gets booked for murder." Stiles explained. She had taken off the necklace just in case there was any truth in what Derek had said the previous night.

As they roamed around the side of the house Scott smelled something. It was as if it was coming from the ground. "Stiles over here!" Scott called out to her.

"What?"

"I smell something weird coming up from the ground."

They both dropped to their knees and began digging with their hands. It was a few minutes before they come across a black bag. "What do you think is in it?" Stiles asked her friend. Scott licked his lips.

"Only one way to find out."

Scott unzipped the bag and uncovers half of what seemed like an actual wolf. This discovery freaked them both out. "Oh my god!" Stiles exclaimed, "Is it real?"

"I would say so." Scott told her. Stiles looked around to make sure they hadn't attracted any kind of unwanted attention, but something catches her eye. She goes over and looked it over.

"Hey, Scott do you know if Wolfsbane even grows in the woods?"

"Why are you worried about that? We have half of a dead animal here." Scott responded. Stiles attempted to pick it up, but it felt like it was being held down by something. As she continued to pull Scott noticed how she kept going around and around. Almost as if she's was going into a spiral.

"Are you quite finished yet?" Scott asked her. He noticed that his friend's face had paled.

"Uh Scott..." She said looking right past him. Scott followed her direction and his eyes fell onto the upper body of a dead young girl.

"Stiles...you need to call your Dad."

It wasn't long before the house was surrounded by officers and Derek was being escorted in the back of the cruiser. Stiles and Scott were waiting by the jeep watching, Derek gave them both death glares.

"Wait here." Stiles told her friend before walking off. Scott didn't know where his friend was going, but he felt like they made a mistake. In the corner of his eye, he sees Stiles slowly and casually making her way to the cruiser that Derek was occupied in. Scott sent her all types of stop signs, but she ignored them.

Once, Stiles realized she made it in without being seen, she turned towards Derek. If looks could kill, then the ones he was given her would've made her suffer painfully. She felt a weak pull, again, but it wasn't as strong as when she had on the necklace. She was grateful that she couldn't feel what he is feeling at the moment.

" I know you're probably angry." She started.

"Angry? Try furious." Derek snapped at her. Stiles tsked her mouth as if she understood.

"Just answer me something. The girl, we found. She was a different type, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that but what about you?" She asked him. He glared at her for a moment.

In a rough voice he replied, "Why are you so busy worrying about me when it's your friend with the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're going to do. Just keep cheering him on. I can't stop him from playing, but you can. And, trust me - you want to." Before their conversation could continue Stiles', Dad pulled her out the car.

Derek was relieved she couldn't feel what he felt. He felt hurt and betrayal.

The Sheriff had his daughter by the arm once he got her out the car. "There. Stand. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just trying to help" stiles say.

"Ok help me understand how you and Scott came across this." He ordered.

"We were out here looking for Scott's inhaler when he lost it the other night."

"The same night, when the two of you came out looking for the other half of the body?" Stiles nodded in response. "The same night you told me he was at home getting ready for practice?"

"Yes-wait no. Oh crap." Stiles realized her mistake.

"So, you lied to me?" He asked her. She gave off a nervous laugh.

"I wouldn't define it that way." She said meekly. The Sheriff didn't seem to be amused. "I define it as you not telling me the truth. How you define it?"

"Reclining your body in the horizontal position?"

"Get out of here." Her dad ordered. Stiles and Scott left without hesitation.

It was a moment in the car before Scott started wincing like he was in pain. "Scott, are you okay?" Stiles asked her friend.

"Ugh, I don't know. It feels like something is provoking me to change."

Scott then searched frantically through the jeep. And discovered the Wolfsbane plant in Stiles backpack. "You seriously keep it? Get rid of it." Scott yelled at her. His eyes began to glow yellow. Noticing this Stiles immediately stopped the jeep and ran out it to throw away the plant. Once, she got rid of it, Stiles noticed that the jeep was empty. _Shit, damm it Scott. _she thought.

It was the night of the game and Scott felt the pressure of everyone telling him to lead their team. To win the game. Especially, Landon who pointed out it was Scott's fault that the star player was hurt in the first place.

"Are you sure about this?" Stiles asked.

"I don't have a choice"

"Just remember to focus on the game. Not the aggression or anger. Or the fact that Derek wants to kill you or that Allison's dad is trying to kill you or that you might kill someone." Stiles told him. Scott looked at her with disbelief.

"Not helping." He clipped.

"Yeah, I know." She replied grimly.

During the game everything seemed fine, but something didn't feel right. Lacrosse was a rough sport indeed. Players kept tackling each other and since Scott was the captain for the night, he was the target for the night. It wasn't until about the 10th body slam when Stiles noticed her friend began to struggle. _Oh God, he's going to shift._ She thought.

"Come on Scott, you got this!" Allison's voice shouted from the crowd. Scott looked over passed Stiles who was sitting in front of her and gave her a smile. Too bad the idiot wasn't paying attention and got slammed into again. The control Scott had was now gone and he started to change.

Scott bolted off the field to avoid a scene. Stiles quickly followed, but she wasn't aware that Allison had followed her as well. They were outside the locker room.

"Oh no, Allison you don't have to do this. Scott is going to get embarrassed." She told her. Allison gives her a smile. "I don't mind I just want to make sure he is alright." Stiles gives her a nervous smile. She hoped that Scott had somehow managed to calm himself down. "Scott?" they both called out to him.

"hey." A normal Scott comes from behind the lockers. Stiles lets out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She left the two alone to talk. While she waited, she received a text from her Dad. "Talked to the M.E. the hairs found on the body were not human. They belong to an animal. Derek Hale has been released. Also, it turns out the girl is actually Laura Hale." Oh shit. Normally, her dad didn't tell her about cases, but she guess he knew she would've found out some way. She screwed up. She didn't realize Allison had left until Scott came out with a smile on his face.

"She kissed me." He said dreamily. Stiles patted him on the shoulder.

"Good job and as happy as I am for you. Dad just texted me." Stiles told him.

"What is it?"

"Uh, the M.E. found hairs on the body and they were animal hairs. Resulting in Derek being free."

Scott hitched a breath. "Are you serious?"

Stiles nodded her head. "That's not all... turns out the girl is actually Laura Hale…Derek's sister."

"We are so screwed."

Stiles nodded in agreement.

Once the field was empty, Stiles headed back to the field to get her jacket. She saw Jackson picked up a random glove and thought nothing of it. As she reached the bleachers, she felt a pull. That could only mean one person. She slowly turned around and saw Derek standing on the other side of the field. His face was clenched, and his eyes looked raged.

He knew. "_Shit" _she thought.

**Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Scott had a vivid dream about being with Allison at the school where he suddenly attacked her in one of the school buses. He's very confused, it felt like a dream, but he wasn't so sure. Stiles questions "meaning you killed her?"

Scott said "I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

Stiles says "Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently."

Scott said "A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real and B,never give me that much detail about you in bed again."

"Noted. Let me take a guess here" Stiles says as they walked down the hall.

Scott shook his head and says "No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out.'

Stiles responds "No, of course not… yeah ok, that's totally it. come on, it's going to be fine, all right? Personally, I think you're handling this amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners' class you can take."

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher" Scott reasoned. Stiles stopped him.

She smacked him on the back of the head.

"Uh no, no way… we literally got him arrested for his sister murder." She pointed out.

"Yeah I know. I can't think of another way to learn but chasing her and dragging her to the back of the bus felt so real. I need to know." Scott told her.

"Trial and error?" Stiles asked

Scott began to walk away from her. "It's only a matter of time, I harm someone or worse kill." He explained to her. They walked through two double doors that lead outside. Stiles stopped abruptly, "I think it may be too late." She whispered.

"What do you-" Scott began, but noticed what they had walked onto. In front of them was a bloody school bus scene. The emergency door was halfway torn off and the splatter of blood was all over the interior and exterior of the bus.

"Um…" Before Stiles could even finish her statement, Scott bolted. Stiles knew who he was looking for. Scott was in panic mode and he feared that the nightmare from last night had indeed become a reality. The more upset he felt, the more his senses heighten. The sound of lockers slamming and people walking caused a wave of irritation through his body. Scott had to figure out a way to release the feeling, he decided to punch a random locker.

"Oh, Scott! I have been looking for you" A voice familiar voice came from around the corner. Scott followed it and saw a very alive Allison. He gave a relief sigh. He smiled at her and the bell rang. "Hey, we'll talk at lunch. Save me a seat" Allison told him with a wink, before heading to her a class. As they headed to class, Scott noticed that Jackson was struggling to piece back the busted locker. Oops.

"Oh man, that was a close one." Stiles said, once they made it to their chemistry class.

"Yeah, but now I wonder what actually happened." Scott whispered to her. Mr. Harris, their chemistry teacher was lecturing about the periodic table.

"Maybe you just ate a poor defenseless animal." She suggested.

"And what, ate it raw?" Scott asked making a face of displeasure.

"No, you stopped to bake it in your little werewolf easy bake oven." Stiles replies with sarcasm.

"Mr. McCall and , maybe the two of you would focus better if the two were separated." Mr. Harris called them out.

"Uh, no sir. We're shutting up." Scott responded, giving Stiles that it-your-fault look. Stiles just shrugged.

"Is that a dead body?" A student suddenly questioned pointing out the window. The entire class moved toward the windows of the class. Outside, there were paramedics with a gurney with a sheet thrown over it. It was clearly not an animal that was under the sheet. Suddenly, screams filled the air and it comes from the body.

"Well, at least we know you didn't kill anybody." Stiles told him as they sat down in the cafeteria. Scott just picked at his food.

"Yeah, you know scarring people for life is a better alternative." Scott mumbled.

"Look man, we'll figure it out." Stiles told him, placing her hand over his.

"Figure what out?" Allison asked appearing out of nowhere. She wasn't alone either.

Landon, Jackson, and Danny sat down with them as well. Stiles couldn't believe that Landon was sitting down at the same table as her. "Uh, our date for tonight." Scott quickly responded.

"Oh, yeah. Jackson and I were thinking we should double date." Landon told him.

"Well, Landon thought about it." Jackson mumbled. Not bothering to hide the fact that he didn't like Scott.

"I'm just glad, not hearing about that horrid accident that happened on the bus. They are saying it was animal. Possibly a mountain lion." Danny informed them.

"And let's not start now." Landon advised.

"How about bowling?" Stiles suggested. They looked at her. Stiles could feel her face turning red as she shoved French fires into her mouth.

"Actually, bowling sounds like a good idea." Landon approved, giving Stiles a thoughtful look.

"McCall can you even bowl?" Jackson asked. It wasn't even a simple question out of concern and both Scott and Stiles felt the underlying message. Scott looked at him straight in the eye.

"Yeah, I'm an excellent bowler." Scott retorted to the challenge.

"You suck at bowling." Stiles told him the moment they were alone, walking through the stairway.

"Yeah, I know. But what was I supposed to do wimp out? Probably would've ruined my chance with Allison." Scott questioned.

"True and we know how lucky you are when it comes to dating pretty girls." Stiles told him.

"You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Damn right. I'm not."

"Jackson hit me though."

"True, but it still wasn't in the face."

Stiles looked at her friend with a smile. "I'm kidding. It's just bowling, and the full moon isn't for a couple of days. You should be fine."

"You're right." Scott noted. There was no possible way that anyone would be in danger of him tonight. "Actually, could you do me a favor?" Scott asked her.

"We might as well be signing our own death certificates." Stiles educated her friend as they were walking on a path.

"Yeah, but what else can I do? I'm still reeling over the fact that I probably attacked a guy."

They stood outside the Hale house. Scott believed that Derek may have had some answers as to what happed last night.

"You are aware we probably the last people he wants to see right?" Stiles reminded him. Scott nodded. "Alright, well then get moving." She pushed him ahead.

"Why do I have to be in front?" Scott whined.

"I can think of many reasons."

As they got to the front door, Scott knocked on the door, but there was no reply. "Maybe he isn't here." Scott told her, but Stiles felt otherwise.

"He's in there" Stiles told her friend, Scott moved aside as she began banging on the door. "Derek! I know you're in there." She yelled. Stiles noticed Scott giving her a questioning look. "a feeling I guess?" She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

The door opened roughly, and Stiles found herself face to face with Derek. She noticed that he was wearing the ring she gave him. "What do you want now? You come to get me arrested again?" He questioned them in a harsh voice. He shut the door as he stepped out making it clear to them, they weren't welcomed.

"I had a dream about – someone but somebody else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened." Scott told him. Derek casted a look at him. "He's alive." Scott told him with a quickness, "But it's obvious I still need help in controlling it. And as much as I hate to say this, I need your help remembering that night."

Derek gave them a longing look. Stiles could feel the uncertainty from Derek and for some reason she felt bad that they caused that emotion. "if you don't help him. The next person could wind up being dead as you obviously know." She backed Scott up. She didn't have to hint that the next person could possibly be her.

Derek sighed knowing it was true. "Fine, I can show you how to remember. I'll teach how to control when you shift, even on full moon but it won't be for free." He told Scott.

"What do you want?" Scott asked him.

Derek doesn't look at Scott, but at Stiles, "You'll see." From the sentence alone, Stiles could feel him send a push her way via link.

Focusing back on Scott, " You need to go back. See it, feel it. Let your senses, your sight, smell, touch and let them remember for you. There you should find your answer."

Scott questioned "That's it? Just go back?"

Derek asked, "Do you want to know what happened?"

Scott said "Just want to know if I hurt him.

Derek stated "No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her."

"Let's go Stiles" Scott looks away and tells his friend as he walked towards the jeep. Derek was still giving her stares. "Give me a minute." She told him.

Once Scott was out of earshot. Derek turned towards her. "Thank you" She said.

She received a long hard stare before he replied, "I don't like being told what to do." Stiles rolled her eyes at him.

"Jeez, just take a thank you."

Derek, then pulled her close to him. His head aimed for her neck and there he bit her.

"Aye!" She exclaimed.

"That's for taking off the necklace and getting me arrested." He shot at her.

"I suppose an apology isn't going to be good enough."

"Not one bit."

"Why am I always on the lookout?" Stiles protested, once they were at the school.

"Because there's two of us." Scott said simply.

"Okay, why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time."

"Dude, Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time"

"Not even some of the time?" "Just stay here" Scott instructed

"Oh my god, I can't hear this right now." She said walking away. It didn't take long for Scott to get to the crime scene. It was still taped off and the blood was still everywhere. Scott took a deep breath and let his sense open as the memories of the night flashed, through his mind. In his mind, he could clearly see the driver screaming as a pair of red eyes glowed in the dark. Scott, tried to reach out to the man, but it was useless. In the distance, he hears Stiles honking her honk, someone was on their way.

"Go, Go, Go" He urged her before he was even in the car.

"Did it work? Remember anything?" She asked, breathing heavily. She was speeding like hell.

"There was another wolf. I didn't attack him. I was trying to protect him." Scott updated her.

"So, you realize what this means?" Stiles asked. Scott's face formed a giant smile.

" I didn't attack anyone, and I didn't or won't hurt Allison." Scott concluded.

"I was going to say hurt me but yeah that too." Stiles reminded him.

"Yeah, that too." Scott said lamely. She shook her head at her friend.

Scott was at his double date with Allison, Landon and Jackson. He could feel the tense stares that he got from the captain of the lacrosse team. Scott and Allison were already losing, It was Scott's turn to bowl and it all came down to him.

He stood in front of the lane, freakin nervous. This whole night was supposed to be about him and Allison, but no, instead it was turned into an undefined war with Jackson. Allison came up behind him giving him a pep talk. "Just think about me…naked." She whispered in his ear.

That did help. He struck out the pins and Allison jumped into his arms with excitement. After that Scott didn't miss not even one pin. Allison

Allison said smiling widely "That is seriously amazing. Jackson, uh, how many strikes is that?"

Jackson answered "It's six. In a row."

Scott replied, "Something just clicked, I guess."

Allison offered "Maybe it's natural talent."

Landon said a little flirty "I could use some natural talent. You mind helping me out this time, Scott?" "No, you're good. Go for it."

Landon said rolling her eyes "Thanks for the vote of confidence. "

Jackson offers his girlfriend "Hey, I'll help."

Landon declines "How about I just try this on my own? I think I'm getting the hang of it. Landon scores and smirks. Allison tells him "That was sort of perfect form."

Landon pretending asks "Was it?"

Allison says low "Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit." Landon answers "Trust me, I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit." It was Jacksons turn to bowl and of course, he scores.

Scott complimented "Nice shot, man. Listen, I know we both didn't want to be here. But the thing is, we don't have to hate each other.

Jackson says "I don't hate you. I just don't believe you. You know, you got everyone thinking everything's fine and normal about you, but I know something's off. You cheated tonight."

"How do you cheat in bowling?"

"I don't know, but you did. And I don't know if it's steroids or something weirder. I'm guessing something weirder since it's obvious that you're a freak. So, don't think for a second I've given up on finding out what your little secret is."

Scott denied "I don't have any secrets."

Jackson confidently says "Yeah, you do. And here's the other thing. I don't know why, but I think whatever it is you're hiding, you don't want her to find out about it, either."

Stiles figured that Scott should be back from his date with Allison by now. It was late already, she climbed through the window, which Scott left unlocked. She didn't think she made much noise, but she was proved wrong.

"Stiles, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Melissa McCall shrieked at the girl, once Stiles rolled through the window. She was holding up a baseball like Scott did. Both had frightened each other.

"What am I doing? God, Do you either of you even play baseball?" She yelled back. Scott, then appears after hearing the commotion. Melissa was still trying to catch her breath when she spoke again.

"Scott, tell your friend that she needs to use the front door like everyone else."

"But we lock the front door. She wouldn't be able to get in." He told his mom.

"Yeah, exactly. And, by the way, do either of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?"

Both Scott and Stiles reply "No."

Melissa says tired "No. All right then. Well, you know what? That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so good night." She told them and leaves the room.

"Why are you here?" Scott asked her.

Stiles explained "My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds."

Scott looks at her in question "Succumbed? "

Stiles states "Scott, he's dead."

"Wait, Scott!" Stiles called out to her friend, once they reached the Hale house. Scott didn't hear her. It was more like he ignored his friend's call from behind him. Scott was beyond pissed, that Derek had taken an innocent life. "Derek! Get out here! I know what you did." Scott roared. Scott busted through the front door as if it were nothing.

But he was greeted with silence. Stiles shortly came through shocked that Scott just left a huge hole in the wall.

"I know you killed the driver! What do you think this is game?" Scott ranted going up the front steps.

"I didn't kill anybody!" Derek's voice rang out into the darkness. Stiles could feel the anger flowing from him.

"Scott!" She tried calling to her friend. She was once again ignored. A bad feeling began to settle in her stomach.

"I bet it's your fault that I am the way I am now!" Scott continued.

"Scott!" She tried again.

"I didn't bite you."

"Yeah, right! I bet you killed your sister too." Scott shouted. He was tired of the pushing and pulling he was getting with Derek. In fact, it was starting to irritate the hell out of him.

"Dude," Stiles said in shock, finally getting Scott's attention, "That was low."

"My sister was missing," Derek claimed suddenly coming from the shadows and grabbing Scott by the neck. "I came back to find her. Only to find her in pieces, being used as bait to get me back here!" Derek declared angrily before throwing Scott down the stairs. Stiles moved out the way, but quickly rushed to Scott's aide.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. Scott didn't respond.

Derek slowly descended the stairs. As Scott was recovering, Stiles noticed Scott's eyes glowing yellow and Derek's glowing blue. "Guys, please let's not fight." Stiles begged them. She was getting scared. But her pleas were ignored as Scott began to shift into wolf form.

"Get out." They both commanded to her. For once, Stiles didn't bother to stick around. She ran outside to the porch as she heard crashing sounds behind her. "This was a bad idea." She whispered to herself.

Inside the house, it was a war zone. Scott was in his wolf form, while Derek remained human. And they weren't going lightly on each other. Each had taken a shot at throwing one through a wall and throwing each other to the floor.

It wasn't until Scott managed to get the upper hand and throw Derek right outside the front of the yard. This scared Stiles causing her to scream. The body just so happened to be close to where she was standing. Stiles couldn't tell who it was at first until the person got up as if the throw meant nothing. "Derek?" She tried, he looked over at her. She was about to move towards him until wolf-Scott stepped out of the house. His eyes focused on Derek.

"That was cute." Derek responded, taking off his jacket before shifting himself. This isn't going to end well.

In front of her stood two enraged wolves going at each other. "Guys! Please this isn't going to solve anything." She tried to tell them, but they were in too deep. Derek had gained the upper hand now and was now showing no mercy towards Scott. Stiles was afraid Derek was on the verge of killing him. Derek picked up Scott and threw him into the ground. Hard. Scott made a painful noise and Stiles couldn't take it anymore.

Her legs moved on their own and Stiles ran towards the two wolves as Derek was about to grab Scott.

"God damn it stop it!" She yelled at him grabbing his arm as she stood between them. Derek's claws were close to her face. Stiles breaths heavily as they stare at each other, Derek and Scott both shifted back. Derek's face was covered with shock, which quickly changed to anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He barked at her.

"I'm keeping you from killing my best friend." She replied catching her breath. Scott stood up surprised that his friend had gotten in the way.

"That was a really dumbass move" Derek said teeth clenched. He was both surprised and pissed. Surprised that the human dared to get involved in a wolf fight and pissed that she would endanger herself, without even thinking of the consequences.

"Neither of you gave me other options" She countered him and at Scott. He snatched his arm away from her and walked away from the two. She felt fear and relief coming from him through the link.

"**I'm just glad you're ok**" he told her via link.

"**Yeah me too,"** she replied back

"**Don't do that again, you're lucky to still be alive."**

"**I tend to be a lucky girl."**

"If you didn't kill them, then who did?" Scott asked him, unaware what was going on between the two.

"I don't know. Tell me what you remember." Derek said.

Scott told him everything that he could remember from the scene.

"Are you sure they were red eyes?" Derek questioned him.

"Yes." Derek expression changed. The two teens looked at him. "Well…" Scott pushed.

"It's an Alpha. The most powerful our kind. In fact, they are usually the worst. He's responsible for the driver's death, but he is also weak since he doesn't have a pack. That's why he bit you. He's wants to be stronger." Derek explained to them.

"That doesn't explain, why Scott was with him though." Stiles pointed out.

"It was an initiation of getting Scott to join his pack. That's what we do. We make a kill with the Alpha in order to join the pack." Derek continued.

"Wait, but I didn't kill anyone." Scott told them.

"Yeah, you didn't. I don't know why he let you live, but the next time he calls you out. It'll be kill or be killed." Derek told them.

"It's not the people he wants." Stiles said, drawing to the conclusion.

"It's me." Scott finished morbidly.

After the whole event between Derek and Scott, Stiles headed home and took a shower. To say she was tired was an understatement. She thought this was all so crazy and if she was a bit honest scary.

She sighed as dropped on her bed, her thoughts kept bringing her back to Derek. He made her feel things she never experienced.

As she laid there, she hears her window being open and in a second Derek was in her freakin' room. She sat up abruptly and quickly grabbed a pillow to cover herself. Stiles questioned "Um is this going to be a thing?" Derek stares at her. Stiles continues "I..i could have been naked or or worse. And you came in without-" Derek interrupts her "Shut up Stiles."

"Yup, shutting up."

Derek begins to get closer to her and she being to feel nervous.

"You look cute when your embarrassed." Derek says

"I'm not embarrass-" she was interrupted by Derek's lips

_**Hope you guys enjoy! If any suggestions and would love to hear what are you guys thoughts. byee :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a few days after that night Derek came into her room. Or rather climbed in but whatever. He kissed her and proceed to lecture her about coming in between Scott and him then went on explaining how the bond mate thing works and to say she really can't wrap her mind around it but she's drawn to him that she can't ignore.

* * *

Derek was chasing something, and he is close but whatever it is, it is extremely fast. In the corner of his eye he sees movement. Found it! Derek began to chase the dark shadow as it scaled to a building. He was close to catching him. As he jumped, a shot rang out and Derek felt a bullet go through his arm. He fell to the ground hiding from the shooter. He inspected his arm as a blue glow settled into his arm. Something was not right about this bullet.

"Come on!" A woman's voice screamed into the night; she lets out a warning shot. Something about the voice was oddly familiar, but Derek could not exactly place his finger on it.

In his bedroom, Scott was woken by a howl. He didn't know what made him search out the owner of the howl but there he was in a warehouse district; he saw Allison's Dad and a woman talking.

"Did you get it?" Chris Argent asked.

"I shot it and if it hit it's got about 48 hours left to live." The woman said.

Scott wondered who they were talking about.

* * *

Stiles awoke to a pain that ran down her left arm. Turning on the lamp by her bed, she inspects her arm, but finds nothing. "_Weird_'" she thought, she turned off the light and turned over to fall asleep, but however the pain in her arm wasn't going away, either.

By morning, the pain was thankfully gone. She had been thinking about the talk she and Derek had and literally it was like the guy was bipolar. She was beginning to wonder how this mate thing was going to work. Can he be trusted even with the mate thing?

She was sitting behind Scott asking what he thought about the entire mess.

"I, mean do you think it's even a really good idea to trust Derek?" She asked Scott.

"I don't know." He responded. He was not exactly sure himself. He was reeling over the fact that there was something called an Alpha wanted to possibly kill him.

"What about the Alpha?"

"Stiles, can we not please?"

"Okey, no talking about the Alpha, or you needing to kill somebody, and especially Derek…who still scares me." She caved in. Derek did not scare her per say, but she knew that he could hurt her if he wanted to and that was scary enough. She figured that someway somehow, they were going to have to make this thing work, but it was not going to be easy. Particularly, when one seemed to dead set on killing her friend, most of the time.

Their teacher back a test they had a couple of days before. Stiles was relieved to see that she got an A considering where all her attention has been, but Scott was not so lucky. On his paper was a big fat D.

"Dude, you should study more." She said in a joking manner. A way Scott completely missed and gave her a scowl. "It was a joke. It is only one test. You will have the rest of the year to make it up. I can help you study if you want." She offered, but Scott declined her.

"No, thanks I'm supposed to study with Allison tonight." Scott informed her.

"Uh-huh, right study." Stiles said with a sly grin on her face. Scott ignored his friend and her dirty thoughts.

* * *

Derek was able to block some of the pain from Stiles, so she would not feel it. He did not want her to feel the hell he was currently in. He could feel that he was dying. Whatever, he was shot with was no ordinary bullet. He managed to get inside Beacon Hills High School in search of the two people he really did not want to see. His senses were heightened, and everything around was painful and loud. He notices a student at his locker and for once tried the approach of being a decent human being.

"Could you tell me, where I could find Scott McCall, please?" The student turned out to be Jackson Whittemore, not that Derek knew the boy.

"Oh, so you must be Scott's supplier." The teen snared at him, "Why should I help you?" Derek knew he was not going to get anywhere.

"Because I only ask nice once." Derek said, still in pain.

"I won't tell you anything, until I know what exactly McCall is on." The student responded. Derek began to leave him in a grunt until Jackson tried to stop him. Derek's inner wolf thought the teen was a threat and threw the student up against the locker digging his claws in the neck. Derek gained back his control and walked away. Which, left a frightened Jackson behind, holding on to his bloody neck.

Stiles was relieved that school was over. All she wanted to do was go home and lay down. The throbbing in her arm was gone and she felt like she had another night of research ahead of her. As, she drove a dumbass pedestrian stepped in the way of jeep, causing her to break suddenly. Whoever it was collapsed on the ground. This earned a ton of cars honking at her.

Scott noticed the commotion from across the lot and saw Derek on the ground and Stiles getting out of her jeep. "Oh, no no no. Not here." Scott said to himself. He ran over to them just as Stiles realized it was Derek she had almost hit. Scott and Stiles also realized that Derek's eyes were glowing blue.

"Oh my god, you need to stop that. What's wrong with you?" Scott asked.

"I was shot." Derek explained, between breaths.

"A silver bullets?" Stiles asked, almost a bit too excited for Derek.

"No, you idiot." Derek snapped at her. Stiles tried to not look offended, "A different type of bullet. I need to you to find out what type it was. I think it's killing me." Derek said.

"That's what she meant about you having 48 hours." Scott mumbled.

"What?" Derek questioned him.

"Nothing, I think I know where I can find it, but first we got to get you out of here." Scott told him. Both Scott and Stiles helped Derek into her jeep. "Stiles, take him somewhere." Scott instructed her.

She throws him a dirty look, "I hate you for this so much." She informed her friend before driving off.

It was a good half hour, before Stiles began to textually harass her friend about what was taking so long with the bullet. She finally did get a response from Scott thought.

Need more time, the text said. Stiles threw down her phone and shifted the gear. Derek, in the passenger seat, was wincing in pain and there was blood come over from his left arm.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there." She instructed him. Derek was a bit out of it, but he did hear her.

"Almost where?" He asked.

"Your house." She answered as if Derek was being a dumbass. Derek began to protest.

"No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked a bit irritated.

"Not where I can't protect myself." Stiles pulled over in a huff. She turned off the jeep and looked at him in the eye. She had a frown upon her face, but Derek also felt fear and worry coming from her.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your magic bullet? Huh? Are you dying?" She demanded to him.

"Not yet…I have a last resort." Derek stated, still in pain.

"What? What last resort?"

As to respond Derek pulled up his sleeve revealing the gunshot wound, which glowed blue. Blood was still running out of it and there were black veins that seemed to run up across Derek's arm. Stiles cringed at the site.

"Oh my god, what is that?" She asked, looking away. "Is that contagious? You know what you should probably just get out." She told Derek, while pointing at the door. Derek did not budge.

"Start the car." His voice was firm. Stiles did not like the authoritative tone in it.

"Yeah, I don't think you should be barking orders right now. Especially, with the way you look. In fact, I am sure if I wanted to, I could drag your little werewolf ass out in the middle of the road and leave you for dead." She spewed at him. Derek's eyes glowed at the threat.

"Start the car...or I'll rip your throat out…with my teeth." Derek threaten her. Stiles gave him a gaping look before, she unwillingly started back the jeep and drove.

"**I am sorry"**, he sent the thought to her. He temporary had forgotten that he opened the link up and Stiles began to wince as a pain shot through her arm.

"Ow! shit! Whatever you got shot with hurts like a mother." She exclaimed. Derek closed the link and the pain disappeared.

"You're going to be okay. You have to be." She mumbled to herself. Thankful to his super-hearing Derek heard the girl's words.

Stiles had driven around all day and the night had fallen. Derek was still in pain, but she did not feel anymore since he didn't open the link with her. It was obvious he was in pain since it was written all over his face. She managed to get a hold of Scott, who now seemed to be stuck at an awkward family dinner.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles wondered.

"Take him somewhere…anywhere." Her friend replied, he really did not expect to be stuck at Allison's place like this, but Allison's aunt, Kate Argent, was very persistent.

"By the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles whined ignoring the scowl Derek threw at her.

"Like what?"

"Death." She hissed.

Scott had to think for a minute before he had an idea. "Take him to the animal clinic."

"What about your boss?"

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in a box behind the dumpster." Scott informed her. Stiles was stunned about the horrible idea and handed the phone to Derek.

"Did you find it yet?" Derek asked. Stiles leaned against her window, attempting to prevent her head from exploding.

"It's like the Wal-Mart of guns and bullets here." Scott told him.

"Look, if you can't find it. Then, I'm dead." Derek responded.

"_I'm starting to think it doesn't sound like a bad idea_" Stiles thought, but she must send to Derek because his eyes flashed blue again. Scott must've said the same thing she thought when Derek responded with, "Think about this. Alpha call you out, he will do it again. Only this time it will be kill or be killed. So, if you want to stay alive, then you need me."

Derek hangs up the phone and without even being commanded this time Stiles drove to their destination.

When they got to the outside of the clinic Derek collapsed on some animal food. The dogs at the clinic were barking mad. Just as Stiles opened the door, she received a text from Scott.

"Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" She asked him.

"It's a special kind of wolfsbane. He needs to bring me the bullet." Derek explained between breaths.

"Why?"

"Because I'll die without it." He told her looking up at her. Stiles noticed how pale his skin was looking and how sweaty he was getting. Derek did look like he was on the verge of death.

Once, Stiles had opened the door and hobbled Derek into the room. She turned on the light. Derek was in the process of taking off his shirt. Stiles tried her best not drool like a complete fangirl. She did notice the tattoo on his back and his incredible muscle tone. She was pretty much eye-raping him, when Derek turned to her and she see the wound a bit better.

Stiles held a gag. "You know that looks like nothing Echinacea and a good night's sleep can't take care of." She stammered. She leaned against the metal table that was in the middle of the room.

"Last resort…I need hurry before the infection reaches my heart and kill me." Derek mumbled. It was almost as if he was not even aware that someone else was in the room with him. He began rummaging through the cabinets and drawers. In a drawer, he found what he was looking for.

"Positivity, just isn't in your vocabulary isn't it?" She noticed that Derek had something in his hand, but she could not make out what it was until he fully turned around. In his hand Derek possessed a saw.

"um, what's that for?" Stiles asked, instantly regretting that she even asked.

"You're going to cut off my arm."

* * *

There was a pause. Derek handed her the sawing machine; this cannot be happening. She powers it up as if she hoped it would wake her from this nightmare, but it did not because she was wide awake. She leaned back into the table.

"Oh my God!" Stiles huffed. Derek began working on a tourniquet around his arm. She sets the saw down and walked away from the metal table.

"uh what if you bleed to death?" She questioned him.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek told her as he was tying it around with his teeth.

Stiles takes a deep breath.

"I can't do this." She confessed to him.

"Why the hell not?" Derek snapped at her.

"Oh, you know the cutting of the flesh…sawing of the bone…and especially the blood." She replied being a smartass. Derek could not believe what he was hearing. This girl is his mate and she can't even handle the sight of blood? Talk about a bad joke.

"You are my mate," He said incredulously, "And you faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles snaps at him.

Derek took a deep breath before responding, "Okay, how about this. You either cut off my arm or I'll cut your head off." He told her. Normally, mates really are not supposed to threaten each other, but Derek knew that he and Stiles were not exactly normal. Stiles leans away from the table.

"You know what?" Stiles challenged, "I'm so not buying your threats anymore."

Derek made his point, by reaching across the table and grabbing her by her arm and pulled her close. If this were to intimidate her, it worked.

"Alrighty, fine." She whined at him. Derek's body began to jerk strangely. "What? What are you doing?" She asked noticing the movements. Derek still had her in his grip but leaned over the table and threw up black blood on the floor. Seeing this caused another freak out from Stiles.

"Holy God, what the hell is that?" She whined

"It's my body - Trying to heal itself." Derek explained to her.

"Well, it not doing a very good job." Derek gives her a glare.

"You need to do it now." He pressed her. They made eye contact only this time there was no glare from Derek and the pull between them tightened.

"I seriously don't think I can." Stiles told him.

* * *

Scott was close to being out of the Argent house when Kate stopped him. It was a big deal since she was accusing of him of going to her room and taking something out of it. Which, in truth he did. He found the bullet that Derek was shot with, but he clearly could not confess that he actually stole it. That could result him getting killed right there and now.

"Actually, it wasn't Scott that went into your room. It was me." Allison told them, pulling out a condom in from her pocket. Scott was not sure which surprised him more. That fact, Allison had covered for him or the fact she had a condom. Nevertheless, it was a bit awkward.

"Uh, Scott I think you should go." Chris Argent told him.

"Yeah, uh thanks for having me over for dinner." Scott told them, before quickly leaving the awkward situation.

"You can do it." Derek's voice was now soft and not menacing, "Come on now."

Stiles nods her head on the verge of tears. She picked up the saw. "Okay…here we go." She said. She was mainly preparing herself and not him. She placed the blade on Derek's arm. Her finger close to the power button.

But the prep itself was not enough, "Oh, my God!" She screamed close to throwing the saw out of her hand.

"Do it now!" Derek yelled at her. Just as she was about to push the button a voice echoed through the building.

"Stiles?"

"Scott?" Scott walked into the exam room and looked at the scene before him. Stiles' shining amber eyes filled with fear and Derek's arm with a blade right on top of it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Scott freaked at her. Stiles took a breath and put the saw down.

"Oh man Scott, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." She told her friend with relief tears running down her face.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked him. Scott nodded his head and handed Derek the bullet.

"What are you doing to do with it?" Stiles asked, wiping her face. Before Derek could answer he collapsed. Scott dove after the bullet that somehow managed to full down a drain and Stiles ran over to Derek panicking.

"Oh my…what are we going to do?" They asked each other. Both were freaking out.

"Hold on! I almost got it." Scott informed his friend. While Scott struggled to get the bullet, Stiles struggled to wake Derek up.

"Come on Derek, wake up!" She yelled at his unconscious frame. No response. She began slapping him on the face, but there was no result.

"Got it!" Scott announced, holding up the bullet.

He still noticed that Derek was unconscious, and Stiles looked up at her friend. They both thought the same thing. The only question was who would do it. They had a silent nonverbal argument about it.

"Fine, I'll do it." Stiles told him. She looked down at Derek once more. She lifted her palm, which form into a fist. "Please, God don't kill me." She told the unconscious man. She took a good swing and connected to his face. "Ow, God!" She exclaimed in pain shaking her hand, but it woke the man up.

They both helped him up as he ripped opened the bullet with his teeth and pouring out the herb on the table. Derek, then sets the herb on fire and a blue fire ascended, but quickly descended as well. He scoops the remains up and place it into the wound.

He then screamed in pain and overlooked the fact the link was opened, and Stiles felt everything. She screamed in pain as well, gripping her left arm. Scott wondered what was wrong with his friend.

"Stiles! are you alright?"

"No!" She screamed falling to the floor, holding her arm. Derek fell to the floor groaning in pain, next to Stiles. Standing above them Scott noticed that wound and black veins disappeared, and Stiles had stopped screaming as well.

"Are you alright?" She asked Derek, once the pain had subsided, rubbing her arm.

"Well, aside from the agonizing pain." Derek told her.

"Glad to see, the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." She told him. This earned her a glare, but she did not care. She gave him a small smile and kissed him.

Until Scott reminded them, standing awkwardly in front of them, they were not alone. Both Stiles and Derek looked at a bewildered Scott.

"Um, we're soul-bonded?" Stiles explained. It came off more as a question rather than an actual statement.

"It's a wolf thing." Derek told him.

"Oh, so you're like married?" Scott asked.

"God, no." Stiles answered a bit too quickly.

"Regardless, of that Derek you need to stay away from us. Or I will tell the Argents everything. And who knows maybe they're nice enough to help me instead of killing me." Scott told Derek. Derek gave him a glare.

"Oh, you think they're nice. Let me show you something." Derek told him.

* * *

Stiles ended up driving home, Scott and Derek, went over to a care center. Derek introduced one of his remaining family members. Only, this member was stuck in a comatose state and half his face was burnt.

"This is work of an Argent. The night our house set on fire; all my family were trapped inside. As there were werewolves and humans alike. So, tell me, where is that justified?" Derek asked the teen angrily.

"**Easy, there I'm feeling your anger and it's quite unpleasant,** "Stiles sent to Derek via link. Derek calmed a bit, knowing that Stiles was experiencing his emotions.

"This is why, the Argents are dangerous. They don't care who they hurt in the process when it comes to hunting our kind." Derek explained to Scott.

"Who is he, exactly?" Scott asked.

"He's my uncle, Peter Hale."

**_Hope you guys enjoy it, trying my best lol. might have made it long..my bad if some of you don't like that. ;)byee_**


	6. Chapter 6

Landon abruptly parks in front of a movie store. It was movie night for Landon and Jackson, but of course they could not agree on a movie.

"Hoosiers is not only the best basketball movie ever. It is the best sports movie ever made." Jackson explained

"No." Landon declined

"It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper."

"No."

"Landon, I swear to God you are going to like it."

"Hmm no"

"I am not watching The Notebook again." Jackson exclaimed

But there he was looking for the damm movie regardless and he didn't see it anywhere.

"Can somebody help me find The Notebook? Hello? Is anybody working here?" he called out, but no one answered. "You got to be kidding me." He scoffs, as he continues walking down the aisle. He noticed a pair of feet and he does not know what to expect but goes on anyways. The moment he got to the corner of the of the movie cases his eyes fell on the video store clerk whose throat has been slashed. Out of shock and horror Jackson ran into a ladder by a malfunctioning light causing all the lights to flicker, but then Jackson heard a growling sound behind him. As he slowly turned around, he noticed a pair of red eyes glowing at him. He rapidly hides behind the movie cases. The creature began knocking over the cases, but Jackson got trapped underneath them. Jackson was shaking in fear as the sounds came closer and he could hear the thing breathing. However, when it lifted his jacket it made a growling noise and ran through the window frightening Landon, who let out a scream in panic.

* * *

Stiles and her Dad were having a dinner in the cruiser. She enjoys these times with her dad.

"Mm, did they forget my curly fries?" Sheriff Stilinski asked her.

"You're not supposed to be eating fries, Dad. Especially the curly ones." She told him. Gee, here she was trying to keep him healthy and alive for a few more years and he doesn't even care.

"If I am carrying a lethal weapon, I will have the curly fries if I want the curly fries."

"If you think that getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument anymore legitimate. You are wrong." She told him. This earned her a look from her Dad as she happily popped a fry in her mouth.

It was then when dispatch radioed in. Stiles, automatically tried to reach for the radio, only to have her dad smack her hand away.

"Sorry."

"This is unit one." The Sheriff replied, as Stiles stuffed her face with fries.

"We got a report of a possible 187." The dispatcher informed them.

"A murder?" Stiles asked with her mouth full of fries.

They arrive at the scene, Stiles goes to exit out of the car, but the Sheriff tells her to stay, which was not a big deal until she noticed that Landon was sitting in the ambulance. Jackson was there too, only he was having major freak out. "No way." She told herself. She did get out the car, but just in time to hear Jackson insult her dad. It irked her but she understood that it did not mean anything personal. Sometimes people are so frightened they just lash out at anyone, but it was something else catches her eye.

"Wow! Is that a dead body?" She asked out loud. The paramedics indeed were pushing a gurney with a sheet over a body. Her dad gave her are-you-serious look as he tells everyone to back away from the scene and she signs going back in the car.

* * *

Up on the roof top, Scott and Derek took in the scene from below.

"Starting to get it?" Derek questioned

"Uh, I get that he is killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this is not standard practice, right? We do not go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?" Scott says

"No. We are predators. We do not have to be killers."

"Then why is he a killer?"

"That's what we are going to find out." Derek tells him as they leave.

"**Aren't you coming?"** Derek sent to Stiles

"**uh where" **

"**You saw us"**

"**Yeah okay, on my way"** she sent back

* * *

"You know, I have a life." Scott told Derek, the moment they were inside the Hale house.

"No, you don't." He told him quickly as he walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, I do. I have homework to be doing. I seriously don't care as to why he picked me to make me his pet." Scott shot at the man.

"Pack." Stiles corrected him.

Scott shot her a glare. "Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry." Scott told them.

You want to do homework? Or do you want to not die? You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you." Derek tells him.

"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" Scott asked

"It's a rite of passage into his pack." Derek says

"You know what else a rite of passage is? Graduating from high school and you don't even have to kill anybody over it." Stiles pointed out. They both shot her a scowl. She lifts her hands in defense. "Fine, I'll shut up." She leaned over against the wall.

"Can't you just sniff him out when he's human or something?" Scott asked.

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It must be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you cannot understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him." Derek told the beta.

"If I help you then you can stop him?"

"Alone no. We are stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful." Derek answers

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I am doing?"

"Because I am going to teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm - Right after you were hit?" Derek questions

"Yeah, I changed back."

"And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right? What is the common denominator?" Derek asked slowly making his way towards Scott. Stiles watched not liking the look on Derek's face.

What the hell are you doing? Scott asked but Derek just stared and quickly took his hand and broke it. Scott cried out in pain

"Shit, what the hell Derek?" Stiles objected

"It'll heal." Derek says

"It still hurt!" Scott exclaimed

"That's what keeps you human - Pain. Maybe you will survive."

* * *

Apparently, Scott left, leaving behind his best friend. "_Oh, just wait till I get him" she thought_

"uh well that's my cue so ill be just heading out" she nervously tells Derek

She heads for the door only for Derek to block her exit.

She did not make eye contact with him, Derek slowly made his way towards her, but Stiles backed away until she was in a corner. Derek stopped a few feet in front of her. He could smell the nervousness on her. He held out his hand to her.

"Why? So, you can break my hand too? No thank you" Stiles rejected him.

"I'm not going to break your hand Stiles." Derek spoke to her. His voice was soft this time. Stiles looked at him uncertain, but reluctantly gave him her hand. He pulled her close. His breath lightly blowing on her face. She looked up to his eyes and found his eyes, she saw something she can't describe. It was a moment, before words were spoken.

"Stop being so reckless." He said finally.

"Excuse me?"

Whether you like it or not, we are mated. If something were to happen to you, I do not know what I would do. The outcome would not be pretty. Maybe next time think before you act." He chastised her.

"I always think before I act." But of course, he knows that was a lie.

"I do not think so. When you jumped in between Scott and I, that didn't look like a person who thought before acting."

"Are you joking? How can I? the only thought I was having was you hurting Scott and you possibly killing him."

"That's the problem. You do not think about yourself when it comes to danger and honestly it scares the hell out of me, but at the same time it pisses me off. Just promise me that you would at least try not to be so reckless." Stiles stood shocked at the words Derek had spilled out.

She was not sure if this was him actually caring, it did say, It was rare for a werewolf to be soul-bonded with a human according to the research she found.

"Okey" she agreed. With that response, Derek leaned in forward rubbing his face into her neck, but at the same time he bit her. Stiles lets out a small pained sound that Derek swallows as he kisses her which she responds to, she honestly doesn't understand how she can feel safe and warm in his arms.

Derek pulls away and rests his forehead on hers, his eyes searching her face then he says "I care about you Stiles even if you do not believe me and I want this-Us to work."

She started to feel his emotions through the link, and it seems he is being honest, if she is quite honest she wants whatever this is to work too.

"Me too." She replied softly smiling

He squeezed her hand

"Good to hear" Derek says and kisses her again.

* * *

The next day at school, Allison opened her locker for only to get balloons and a birthday card which she desperately tried to hide but Scott saw them anyways.

"Is today your birthday?" Scott asked

"No, no. Uh, no. I mean, yes. Please do not tell anybody. I don't even know how Landon found out." Allison replied

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Scott questioned

"Because I don't want people to know. Because - I'm 17."

"You're 17?" Scott asked surprised

"That's the reaction I'm trying to avoid."

"Why? I mean, I - I totally get it. Uh, you had to repeat a year because of all the moving around, right? "Allison suddenly kisses him

"What was that for?"

"For literally being the first person to ever make the correct assumption. Everybody is always like, "What - Did you get held back?" "Did you ride the short bus?" Uh, "Did you have a baby?" Allison explained

"That's what you hear on your birthday?"

"Oh, yeah. All day long."

"Then - What if we got out of here?" Scott said

"Skip class?"

"Yeah, the whole day."

"Well, you're asking someone who's never skipped one class to bail out the entire day, and I don't"

"No, see, that's perfect. If you get caught, then they'll go easy on you." Scott says

"Well, what if you get caught?"

"Let's - try not to think about that." Scott winces

* * *

"Just a friendly reminder - Parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I will not name you, because the shame and self - disgust should be more than enough punishment." Harris says as he walks around the classroom.

"Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" Harris indirectly asks her, but she does not have an answer

"Hey, Danny. Landon and Jackson did not show up for homeroom. Is everything okay?" She asked him.

"I don't know. Last night must have freaked him out, but Jackson would not tell me exactly what happened to them. Something about him changed." Danny replied to her. He was a close friend to Jackson and Landon but apparently that was not enough.

In those moments Jackson walks through the door and sits down.

"Jackson. If you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know." Harris tells Jackson to which he nods to.

* * *

Scott and Allison were skipping school. It was a special day for Allison. It was her 17th birthday, but she did not want people to know. People always assumed that she either failed a grade or had a child, it was exhausting.

Scott was smart enough to know, that since her family moved around a lot, she had to repeat a grade. It made Allison happy that someone got right the first time. Now they were walking and talking in the woods. It feels nice.

* * *

Jackson was at home. Last night really had gotten to him and he felt the need for a break from school. However, that pain in the back of his neck was bothering him. It did not help when he realized that Derek was in his house.

"What the hell?!" Jackson shouted. Derek had this smirk on his face.

"So, what exactly did you not see?" Derek asked him, ignoring the teen demeanor. Jackson was trying to act like he was not afraid, but Derek could smell the fear off him.

"I didn't see anything." Jackson told him through his teeth. Derek gives off a smile laugh and grabbed him by the neck.

"I know you're lying. I can hear it." Derek told him. Jackson caved in. After the teen had given him a satisfying answer, he noticed the marks on Jackson's neck. Derek recalled how they got there. Looking from the boy to the mark, Derek lets him go.

"You should get that checked out." Derek told him with a look of satisfaction before he left.

* * *

Once at her house Stiles received a picture a werewolf with red eyes _"this is bad" she thought_

"Scott, I don't know where the hell you are, but we need to figure this out fast. There are pictures of IT being sent around. Now, turn on your damn phone and call me back or I'll kill you myself." Stiles left the message to her

friend. She looked at the picture once again. The red eyes glowed clearly. She needed to take a break from the supernatural world and begin working on her homework. She was in it for a good hour when her father knocked on her door.

"Hey, at the teacher conference. I'm going to hear nothing, but good behavior and good grades, right?" He asked her.

"Uhhhh…yeah…sure." Stiles replied, "But you might want to rethink that definition." Sheriff Stilinski knew what that meant.

"Oh boy." He said, before he left.

Stiles went back to studying, when out of the blue pain, coming from her side and rushed through her body. It was unexpected and electrifying. She also felt something else. She felt rage, confusion and hurt.

"**Derek?"**

"**Derek?"**

An uneasy feeling washed over her as the pain subsided. Without a second thought, Stiles sped her way over to the Hale house.

Another jolt of pain ran through her body, this time through her arm. Once she pulled up to the Hale house. She heard a man yell from inside the house. Derek. She quickly made her way to the house, when she notices the two unconscious men laying on the ground. Hunters.

The door was busted, once again. That poor door has been going through a lot these past few days. As she walked in, she heard a woman's voice coming from the living room. Stiles slowly made her way to the sounds catching glimpse of the conversation.

"900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. Which is why I am going to let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now, here is the part that might really kick you in your new balls - We did not kill her. You think I am lying?" the woman said

"It wouldn't be the first time." Derek's voice filled the air. He sounded like he was in pain.

"Tsk, sweetie - Well - Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We - did not - kill - your - sister. Do you hear that? There is no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you have been guessing all along, which is - The Alpha killed your sister. And all you must do is tell us who he is, and we will take care of it for you. Problem solved; everybody goes home happy. Unless - You do not know who, he is either. Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?"

Not paying attention to where she was going Stiles managed to knock over a wall decoration grabbing the attention of Kate Argent and Derek. Kate stood up from her squatting position in front of Derek, who remained on the floor.

"**What the hell did I tell you about being reckless?"** Derek's voice entered her thoughts.

"**You are not in the middle of the fight, are you? Because if you are it looks like I am saving your werewolf ass again."** She shot at him.

"Oh, uh my bad." She said clumsily. Kate looked at the girl with a hint of suspension in her eyes. Stiles did not know what to do. She did notice the woman was armed with a stick though. Looking quite dangerous she might add. But damn was she pretty.

"Derek was supposed to help with some tutoring..." Stiles trailed off, she really could not think of a good lie or a witty remark on the spot.

"Oh, that is simply perfect. Derek and I are finished here anyway." Kate said, walking past Stiles giving the girl one more glance. "Remember what I said." Kate called out, before she left.

Stiles rushed to Derek's side. He was shirtless and sweaty, but Stiles knew now was not the moment to being eye googling him right now, "Derek." Stiles claimed with relief.

"Why in the hell did you come here without a plan? No wait, Why the hell are you even here?" He growled at her.

"I felt you being in pain. And the last time, I felt it you were on the verge of death, resulting you being a footstep into heaven. So really a thank you would be nice." She scowled at him; relief gone.

God, he was infuriating. They both got up from the floor. Stiles noticed the uncertainty that was plastered all over Derek's face.

What did she say?" Stiles wondered.

"She said, they didn't kill my sister, the Alpha did. Or that she wasn't involved with the fire."

"Do you believe her? I mean I know you can hear when people lie."

"I don't know. Kate was always a manipulator when it comes to certain things."

"I have an idea." She told him. Derek noticed an expression on her face. It almost seemed kind of...mischievous.

"What would that be?"

"Don't worry about it." She assured him quickly, "I promise it won't get me killed in a literal sense." She told him. Without, thinking she gave Derek a quick kiss and bolted, leaving a confused werewolf behind.

Stiles began to wonder if the Alpha had something to with the Hale fire and she knew that exact place, where she could find out. Stiles felt like she was about to have another research night ahead of her.

* * *

Many things happened at the conference, the Sheriff was getting grief about Stiles' actual name from Coach, Melissa was informed that Scott was failing on the verge of failing chemistry and the fact that Scott wasn't at school, this morning. She was not the only parent who was shocked at the news. Victoria and Chris Argent were informed that Allison was not in school as well.

The parents have a run with each other, and accusations begin to fly. When Scott and Allison saw their parents facing off, they knew they were in trouble, but before the parents could even get a chance to attack their teens a loud roaring sound filled the air.

Suddenly, the parking lot was filled with panicked people. Victoria gave Chris a knowing look, Scott thought it was the Alpha. The roaring sound kept continuing along with the screams of people trying to get away.

In the process, Allison almost gets hit by a car, but Scott quickly saved her. However, the Sheriff was not so lucky. He was hit by a random car that was trying to back out, but he managed to recover fast.

Suddenly, shot filled the air and the screams and roaring stopped. Chris Argent shot the thing that caused all the chaos. It was indeed a mountain lion.

Scott also gets hit with the realization of how dangerous Allison's father could be.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoy! :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

Scott and Stiles, both finished up grocery shopping. When they got to the parking deck level, they realized Mrs. McCall's car was missing.

"Um are we at the right floor?" Stiles asked, looking confused.

"Yes, we parked close to the exit" Scott told her.

"Try the beeper." Stiles suggested. She felt something at first, but she was not exactly sure what it was. It could not have been Derek. He was recovering from the fact his psycho ex-girlfriend was in town. At least, she thought Kate was Derek's ex. Not that she cared, Scott got the key from his pocket and pushed the car signal. In a faint, distance there was a chirp of car was just about another level higher from their current location.

"Are you kidding me? Dude" Stiles complained.

"My bad. Come, one more level isn't going to kill you." Scott told her. As they began walking, one the bags Stiles carried ripped and out rolled a bottle of milk. It went under a parked car, but just as quickly as it rolled under it, it came back just as quickly. Only this time, there were three holes on the side. Scott and Stiles both exchanged 'What the hell' looks to each other until a loud growling sound filled the deck.

"No, but that might." Stiles whimpered. There was another growling noise, only this time it sounded closer.

Scott's eyes widened at a sudden realization. "It's the Alpha! Stiles, run!" Scott advised her.

"You don't have to tell me twice." She responded, both abandoned the groceries and ran like hell. Neither, really looking back, because face it only idiots in movies do that and that is how they all die.

"You know if I knew I was going to die today. I may have forgiven you for what happened with my Dad." Stiles told him, still running. They were on an incline that lead them to the next level of the deck.

"Stiles, really not the time!"

"You're right…I'll just kick your ass in the afterlife." She told him. They were close now to the top of the incline, but it seemed that the Alpha was not following them anymore.

"That was horrifying" Stiles said in between breaths. From the distance another growl erupted through the deck. Both expressed the look of panic. "any ideas on how to get away with our lives?" Stiles asked. Even though they were on the next level the car was still not in sight.

"Just one. Come on!" Scott told her. This time Scott ran on top of the parked cars causing the alarms to go off, while Stiles still ran on the deck floor.

"Are you insane?" She practically hissed at him. What the hell was Scott thinking? She knew for a fact; the Alpha would follow the sound. It was not until they both reached the end of line of cars, when Scott pulled her on the side of a car and hiding them both. The alarms of the cars silenced.

"Nice plan." Stiles informed Scott with heavy sarcasm.

"I didn't see you coming up with anything."

Stiles rolled her eyes and peeked around the car but saw nothing just an empty deck.

"Do you think it's gone this time?"

"No idea." Scott told her. Just then Scott's phone begins to ring. Very loudly.

"Oh my God! Turn it off." Stiles panicked, hitting Scott while he struggled to shut of the ringer, a hand suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder. Scott yelled as he gets pulled up and Stiles quickly turned to see her friend get body slammed into the car they were hiding behind.

"You're dead." A familiar voice said. It was Derek. Stiles lets out the breath, she did not even realize she had been holding and Scott slowly recovered from the impact.

"Dude! What the hell?" Scott demanded.

"Seriously, totaling someone's car was totally unnecessary." Stiles complained. Derek ignored both complaints as he got off the car and began walking. Mutually, Stiles and Scott shadowed him.

"I told you I would teach you. I didn't say when." Derek responded simply. "You need to be faster than that. If it were the Alpha after you, you would probably be dead right now. You lack the skills of taking him on. You need to be ready when the Alpha comes back." Derek critiqued Scott. Scott and Stiles both made faces at him. "You need to focus on survival and not distractions."

"I think the car alarm idea was good and I'm not distracted." Scott retorted. Derek stopped walking and faced them both.

"It wasn't bad. Almost had me for a second there. Until your phone gave away your location. Let me see it." Derek told him. Scott handed him the phone without a question. Derek showed him the screen as his face twisted into frustration. Allison's name flashed on the screen.

"This right here is distraction and could have nearly cost you your life. You need to stay away from her or else someone else could end up dead." Derek shot at him, but it was not Scott that Derek was looking at. It was Stiles.

"I'm not distracted." Scott repeated to Derek.

"I see you're not getting my point." Derek told him. In an instant, he threw Scott's phone against the wall. It smashed into pieces.

"Dude!" Scott gasped.

"I see you have a bad habit of breaking things that don't belong to you." Stiles noted.

Derek rolled his eyes at them and walked away, leaving the two teens in the deck.

Scott thought that Stiles may have forgiven him for not being able to protect her dad. However, she was still icy towards him. It was beyond that, aside from their 'fake near death' experience Stiles had not talk to him and Scott didn't like that his friend was angry with him.

"Still not talking to me. Okay, can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? It is just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damages. Nothing' that big, you know I feel really bad about it, right? I am sorry. We have been friends for a long time and your dad is like a father to me. I am sorry he got hurt. So, what if I told you I'm actually considering Derek's help?"

Stiles did not even turn around to look him, but she did respond. "If I were talking to you, I would say you are an idiot for trusting him, but then again so am I. But I'm not talking to you." It took a moment, but Scott knew that Stiles would want to know how exactly Derek was going to help. Scott knew her well enough to know that she was going to cave in 3 2 1.

"So, what did he say?" She said, looking at him. Scott made a smile.

They were in the library when Stiles offered to help Scott out as well. "You seriously want to help me?" Scott asked her.

"Your crap has infiltrated my life. So now I must do something about it. Besides, I bet I can be a better mentor than Derek. When is he helping you?"

"After school."

"So, that give me till the end of the day." Stiles mumbled.

"To do what?"

"You'll see."

It was now free period and both Stiles and Scott were out on the lacrosse field. Stiles carried a bag with some random items. Scott suddenly began to feel suspicious of his friend. Once by the bleachers, she takes out a heart monitor.

"Doesn't that belong to the track team?" Scott asked her.

"Uh, yeah. Don't worry they won't notice it missing." Stiles said without a care.

"Wait, did you steal it?"

"Borrowed it."

"So, you did steal it."

"Temporary misplaced it." Stiles replied casually. She explained to him that he was going to wear the monitor for the rest of the day so she could monitor his heart rate and find the breaking point for when Scott begins to shift. She pulled out a cellphone that was not hers. Scott gave her a look.

"This? It's Coach's and yes I did steal it." She admitted. As she began to tape up Scott's hands Scott was beginning to think that was not such a good idea.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Scott told her. Stiles stood a good distance from him, holding a lacrosse stick and beside her were a bucket of balls.

I agree with Scott on this one, what do you think you are doing? Derek's voice suddenly rang into her head.

"Stop being a baby. Just remember to keep your heart rate down and do not get angry. Anger is what causes you to shift." Stiles instructed Scott. That goes for you too. I am going to help wither you like it or not. She sent to Derek. She held up the stick in the ready position.

"Ready?"

"No."

"Too bad." Stiles shot him with a ball. Scott lets out a groaning sound. She continued to smack the balls against Scott. And each time, Scott's heart rate would increase. They were not aware that Jackson was watching them. Only Jackson thought that Stiles was just attacking Scott with lacrosse gear and smile to himself, before walking away. It was a couple of hits in when Stiles bothered to see how Scott was doing.

"How are you feeling?" Stiles asked him.

"Like a punching bag." Scott replied. Stiles still noticed that his heart was close to 150. She throws another.

"Son of a bitch!" Scott yelled and falls to the ground. The ball hit him in his lower region.

"Ah, shut up and quit being a wimp. Who knew I had such good aim?"

"I wonder why."

"**Stiles, you need to stop before something bad happens**."

"**Shut up, I am going to help my friend anyway I can**."

She threw another and that spiked Scott's heart rate, up to 160. Scott fell to the ground. He could feel himself on the verge of shifting. God, it hurt. Scott managed to break out of the hand bondage. His fists planted into the ground.

"Okay, Scott now focus. Remember you need to focus in order to prevent the shift from happening." Stiles coaxed her friend.

"**What did I tell you about being reckless? You seriously are becoming a burden**." Derek voice sounded pissed.

"**Okay, first off rude. And second relax, he is totally fine**". Stiles told him, even though the second part was a lie. She was not exactly sure though. Scott was still on the ground groaning in pain. "Everything is okay. Remember focus on pain." She coached Scott through. It was a minute before she noticed that Scott indeed had managed to not wolf-out and remain human.

"Shit Stiles, Derek was right. Anger is the trigger." Scott explained between breaths.

Both were in the locker room, after Stiles' 'Assault with balls against Scott practice'.

"Glad you got your anger out." Scott told her. Stiles shrugged her shoulder. They were sitting on a bench as Stiles iced his face.

"Can't stay mad at you forever Scott. You're my only friend." There was a smile placed on Stiles face.

"I am sorry though."

"No, I should be. I know there are other things at play, and you have a lot going on as it is. By the way, how did you exactly prevent yourself from shifting?"

"I don't know. My mind suddenly went straight to thinking about Allison. It wouldn't be the first time though."

"Huh? Weird. So, she's like your kryptonite."

"She makes me weak. So maybe I shouldn't be around her."

" A girl makes you weak. Way to not sound like a sexist asshole." Stiles said jokingly. "Let us get out of here. It smells in here like bad."

"It's the guy's locker room, what did you expect?"

They were in Economics class when Scott's heart rate shot up again. Only this time it was not Stiles' fault. It was Coach Finstock, who was grilling on Scott about the reading assignment. He kept attacking Scott with questions that Scott did not even know the answers to. She felt helpless because she couldn't save. She had not done the reading herself. When Scott's heart rate hit the 160 mark it suddenly, began to slow back down. Looking over at Scott she noticed that Allison was holding Scott's hand and Scott looked normal. It was after class when Stiles figured it out.

"She doesn't make you weak. She also keeps you human. She is your anchor. Think about it, when you wolf out you do not try to kill her, just me or anyone else. I think it is because you are on different level with her, you know. Like sexual." Stiles explained to him as they walked. She noticed a change in Scott's facial expression. "Are you seriously thinking about sex right now?" She accused her friend. Before he could answer, Stiles stopped him. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"I guess that would make sense that she is my anchor, though. I love her." Scott seemed to have said without thinking. "Oh my God, I love her. I love Allison." This surprised Scott himself. Stiles was happy for her friend, but Scott was going on and on until about his love for Allison until Stiles rained on his parade.

"You can't always be around her you know." She pointed out and that killed Scott's joy. Scott, then shrugged knowing that it was true.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" He questioned her. Stiles walked quietly for a moment. She stopped suddenly causing Scott to run into her. Scott noticed that his friend had that look in her eye accompanied with that mischievous smile that seemed to be getting bigger.

"Oh no, you're getting an idea." Scott dreaded.

"Yeah."

"Is this going to get me in trouble?"

"Maybe."

"Is this going to cause me physical pain?"

"Most definitely." Stiles told him as the smile got bigger.


End file.
